Family Matters
by Light86
Summary: AU. collection of oneshots on the infamous kuchiki family with byakuya and hisana being rukia's parents and that dratted orange haired kid thats dating their daughter, over protective father  - understatement of the year, mainly ichiruki, byahisa OOC
1. Breaking Curfew

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

felt the inspiration to do a collection of one-shots on the famous kuchiki family. changed things up a bit by making byakuya and hisana rukia's parents. hope you like aaaaand

KEEP ON BLEACHING XD

* * *

He paced back and forth, constantly checking his watch and then comparing it with the wall clock to reassure that his time was definitely correct. He paused to quickly peek outside the window seeing nothing different from the last time he looked. Hearing a creak on the staircase he glanced up to see his wife slowly descending.

"Oh come on Byakuya, its only three minutes after her curfew."

"Three minutes is still late."

"She'll be here any minute now, stop worrying and come to bed."

"I swear it's that boy, Hisana, ever since she started seeing him she's become rebellious." He crossed his arms and a tiny pout made its way onto his lips "what kind of name is Ichigo for a man anyway" he grumbled, making Hisana roll her eyes.

"I'm going to call her, find out where on earth she is."

Just as Byakuya picked up the phone the sound of a car pulling up halted him. Both husband and wife stood quietly as they listened to the sound of a car door opening and closing followed shortly by the sound of keys turning the lock on the front door.

Rukia walked in with a dreamy look in her eyes and a secretive grin on her face.

"Hi darling, did your date go well?" Hisana enquired while leaning against the banister at the bottom of the stairs.

Rukia slumped back against the door, sighed and then lightly giggled.

Hisana quirked a brow before grinning broadly at her daughter "I'll take that as a yes."

"Oh mom, it was great, Ichigo's great, he took me to –" Rukia began before she was cut off.

"You're grounded, young lady."

"Byakuya, come o –" Hisana started to protest before she was cut off

"WHAT!" Rukia screeched, looking at her father aghast.

"You heard me young lady, no going out, no phone, no TV and no Ichigo, for a week."

"But that's not fair, I'm back before curfew."

"Your curfew is eleven thirty NOT eleven thirty six. Rules are rules Rukia, you could have called to let us know that you were going to be late."

"Six minutes!" She continued to holler, "you cant be serious?"

Byakuya just gave her a deadpan look.

"Mom…" Rukia whined looking to her mother for back up. Hisana saw the look on her husbands face.

"Go to bed honey, we'll talk about this tomorrow."

Rukia glared at her father, "This sucks." She stated eloquently

"Phone." Byakuya demanded with his hand held out. Rukia reluctantly handed it over before stomping her way upstairs, pausing at the top to turn back "You're ruining my life Dad!" she screamed and ran to her bedroom slamming the door.

"See what I mean, it's that Kurosaki kid" Byakuya spat his name with disdain.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" his wife questioned, sighing at her husbands antics.

"Harsh! She's lucky I don't ground her till she's thirty. I'd like to see that orange haired imbecile try to taint my little girl then…" Byakuya continued to rant as his wife yawned and made her way back upstairs. "Darling come to bed already, you can give Rukia's phone back to her tomorrow as well as take her out for ice cream, I'm sure she'll forgive you then."

Byakuya slumped his shoulders in defeat "alright" He sighed as he started to follow his wife, "But still no Ichigo for a week." he paused to assert.

"Sure thing honey." Hisana replied, smiling to herself giving her husband that little win.

* * *

hope you enjoy and i'll update as much as i can...lol


	2. Icky Boys

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

a cute lil father daughter moment

KEEP ON BLEACHING XD

* * *

The sun shone down on Byakuya as he sat on a park bench having been roped into taking his four year old daughter to the park. The sounds of children squealing and running around making his phone call to a business associate almost impossible.

A loud shriek he recognised tore his attention from the phone. "Sorry Ukitake, I'll have to call you back."

Seeing the small sobbing bundle running towards him, he quickly put his phone away and bent down to pick her up.

Rukia clung tightly to his neck as she wailed right next to his ear, covering his expensive business shirt in snot and tears.

"D-daddeeee" She sobbed

"Shhh, what's the matter sweetheart?" he asked, rubbing her back to calm her down.

Lifting her head from his shoulder, she looked at him with tear filled eyes and runny nose. Byakuya almost chuckled at the adorable sight she made.

"The boy pushed me off the swing, daddy." She pouted

"Which boy?" Byakuya enquired scanning the swing area.

"That one with the red hair." She pointed out all too eagerly.

Byakuya noticed said boy watching them curiously and he glared at him menacingly. The red haired little runt flinched in fear slightly before running off in another direction.

"Don't worry now, that nasty, icky boy won't be bothering you again."

Rukia scrunched up her nose "Yeah I don't like icky boys." She spouted.

Byakuya chuckled "Daddy's not an icky boy though, right sweetheart?"

"hmmm" she hesitated, a look of deep contemplation on her face and mischief twinkling in her eyes as she assessed her father for any _ickiness_, "that depens" she chirped.

"On what?" Byakuya asked in silent mirth.

"On the biiiig ice cream cone you gonna buy me daddy." She held her arms wide to exaggerate the size of the ice cream she wanted. Byakuya couldn't contain his wide grin at his daughter's antics.

"If you give me a big hug, I'll buy you a big ice cream."

"Strawberry?"

"Oh yes, definitely strawberry." He nodded with mock seriousness.

She grabbed his cheeks and smacked her lips against his in a loud, wet kiss before squeezing his neck in a big hug. Both father and daughter laughed gaily as they left the park to get ice cream.

* * *

lol i loved writing this lil cuteness


	3. Negotiations

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

i love these lil father daughter moments, so heres another one for ya, hope you enjoy

KEEP ON BLEACHING ^_^

* * *

The air was charged with tension as dark blue eyes bore into amber.

"2"

"11.30"

"1.30"

"11"

"What!"

The two men stood rigidly at the bottom of the stairs, one in a blue button down shirt and tan slacks and the other in a smart black tux.

"C'mon Byaku-"

"Mr Kuchiki" Byakuya corrected.

"Its prom night" Ichigo continued "surely you could give us a break this one time"

Byakuya just gave Ichigo a deadpan stare.

The sound of footsteps at the top of the stairs distracted the both of them. Hisana quickly walked down with her camera in hand.

"She's ready." she stated with a proud grin on her face.

Both men stopped glaring at each other to see Rukia at the top of the staircase. The sight that greeted them made both hearts stop.

Rukia was dressed in a midnight blue, strapless, shimmering organza that brought out the violet in her eyes. Her hair in an elegant bun and stray wisps framing her face, light make up and the sapphire teardrop earrings her father had bought her for her birthday completed her outfit.

She took Ichigo's breath away, as she slowly made her descent. His eyes full of love and desire made her breathe hitch and the slow upward curve of his lips made her heart race.

Byakuya and Hisana observed this exchange, Hisana held her husbands hand and gave it a light squeeze in reassurance.

"You scrub up real good, Rukia."

"Why thank you, Ichigo, you look very handsome yourself."

He smirked and she rolled her eyes in mirth.

"C'mon guys, photo time."

As Hisana snapped away and rearranged their poses, Byakuya couldn't tear his eyes away from his daughter. Rukia looked at her father and raised a hand to halt the photo session as she made her way towards him.

They stood opposite each other for a while, neither saying a word.

"You look beautiful." Byakuya said, breaking the ice.

Rukia rose up on her tippy toes and hugged her father fiercly, "Thank you Dad."

He held on tightly to his little girl who had suddenly become a woman as Hisana captured the moment.

"C'mon darling I want more photos."

"No more photos Mom, we gotta go."

"okay then." Hisana kissed her daughters cheek as she walked her to the front door, both men following.

"2"

"how about 3"

"don't push it"

"2 it is" Ichigo agreed as he grabbed Rukia's hand and led her out the door to his car.

Byakuya wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder as they stood in the doorway watching the car pull out the driveway.

"You know, she probably won't be back till morning." Hisana intoned as she waved at the car

"I know." Her husband answered in a sigh as he also lifted a hand in a departing wave.

* * *

more to come.


	4. Meal Time Talks I

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

felt inspired to write another one, a friend of mine told me this one and this was (in my opinion) her brilliant answer, lolz. enjoy

KEEP ON BLEACHING ^_^

* * *

They had just sat down to dinner.

"can I ask a question?" an eight year old Rukia asked one night during the family meal time.

"sure thing sweetheart." Hisana replied as she started serving the rice.

"What's sex?"

Byakuya choked on the tea he was sipping and Hisana missed the bowl she was scooping rice into.

Both parents froze and stared at their daughter like she had two heads before they looked at each other.

"Where did you hear that word darling?" Hisana enquired nervously, before giggling uncontrollably.

Byakuya gave her the 'you're-laughing-like-a-crazy-person' look which effectively stopped her.

"Well you see, Rukia…" Byakuya started, pausing to clear his throat, then coughing slightly to dislodge the frog before he fully started hacking and coughing like a 90 year old man. Hisana threw him the 'you're-coughing-like-an-insane-chain-smoker' look which in turn effectively stopped him.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as she grabbed the half filled bowl of rice from her mother. "jush eard shome o ra boysh at shchool shay it." she sputtered through a mouthful of rice.

"darling don't talk with your mouthful." Hisana scolded lightly as she looked to her husband to answer the question.

Rukia swallowed her mouthful and watched as her dad would look at her mom and nod his head in her direction. Then see her mom do the exact same thing back.

It went back and forth for a bit

"so what does it mean?" Rukia asked giving them the 'you're-both-doing-that-avoid-Rukia's-question-thing-hoping-I'll-forget-but-I-wont' look. Her parents over analyzing her raised eyebrow.

"It means…." Byakuya started again, looking to his wife for help. He saw her eyes light up with an idea as she turned to their daughter.

"it means whether you're a boy or a girl."

"boy or girl?"

"yes Rukia, s-sex means male or female"

"And as you know darling, male or female just means if you're a boy or a girl."

"Oh, okay." she chirped easily while continuing to scoff the rice. She paused slightly to give her parents the 'you-guys-have-lost-your-mind' look as both Byakuya and Hisana burst out into hysterical laughter.

* * *

thanks for the idea lani :)


	5. Sleepover Madness

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

sleepover madness, hope you enjoy

KEEP ON BLEACHING ^_^

* * *

The girlish squeals, the loud pop music and the stomping footsteps echoing throughout his home greeted Byakuya as he walked in through the front door.

He saw his wife coming out of the kitchen with a large bowl of chips.

"Oh hi honey, you're home early." Hisana greeted her husband as she quickly stopped by to peck him on the lips before continuing to make her way upstairs, towards Rukia's bedroom. Byakuya dropped his briefcase and also made his way upstairs heading for his bedroom. After changing out of his work suit he headed back down to the kitchen, seeing his wife at the sink he came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Hisana moaned softly and angled her head to give her husband more access.

"So when's the party over?"

"hmmm…" Hisana sighed, not hearing the question. Byakuya continued to plant soft lingering kisses along her neck leading up to the spot behind her ear that drove her crazy. Both ignorant to the pounding footsteps running down the stairs.

"Ewww Gross, Rukia you're parentals are macking it in the kitchen."

Hisana quickly slid out of her husbands hold to greet the group of girls who had entered.

"Don't worry, their always doing it." Rukia responded bluntly.

Byakuya's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Oh, it's the same with mine. Its sooo gross, you'd think that old people didn't do that kind of thing anymore." opined another.

Hisana's smile twitched slightly, "did you girls need anything else?"

"We just came down to grab some drinks."

"exactly how long do you plan on hanging about for?" Byakuya asked.

"Jeez dad, I told you on Monday that the girls were sleeping over." intoned his 13 year old daughter while motioning to her friends that her father was touched in the head. Annoying giggling followed.

"Alright, but lets try to keep the noise level to a minimum please."

"Sure thing Dad"

"Oh...My...God..." stated one of the girls "I love this song!" she screeched.

The other girls paused for a moment to listen to the song blasting from the stereo.

"Oh my God! I love this song too!"

"Oh my God! And isn't he just the hottest ever!"

"Yes! Aaaah! We soooo have to go to his concert this summer!"

"Oh my God, Yes! We are soooo there!"

"Oh my God!"

"What!"

"I just got a brilliant idea!"

"Well, what is it!"

"Lets make a dance to this."

"Oh my God, that's awesome!"

"Well c'mon then lets go!"

"Oh my God and we have to watch that scary movie tonight too."

"Oh! I know!"

"We soooo gotta do that Rukia!"

"Oh my God, we soooo will!"

As the squealing and giggling procession ran its way back up to Rukia's room. Byakuya began to rub his suddenly throbbing temples. He looked to his wife who smiled sympathetically before making her way over to him to wrap her arms around him.

"its only for one night right?" he asked, reassuring himself.

"actually…" Hisana trailed "their here for the weekend"

Byakuya froze. The loud thundering footfalls, the high pitched screams and laughter and the insanely loud whiny music resounded throughout the house as well as his brain, and all he could do was grab his head, look at his wife and say.

"Oh. My. God!"

* * *

i think i wanna give driving lessons a go, so we'll see


End file.
